


Birthday Shenanigans

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: It's Rebecca's birthday, and you're determined to make it perfect.
Relationships: Rebecca Crane/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The Planning

It was about a month since you'd finally confessed your feelings to Rebecca, and life was going well. You were happy together, despite having been forced to move bases due to a growing Templar threat. You were suddenly beginning to wonder whether you'd ever return to your normal, civilian life - and quite honestly, you weren't sure if you wanted to. Rebecca was the first person that you'd had genuine feelings for in a long, long time, and you didn't doubt that leaving her behind would break both your hearts. And besides - you'd never slept so soundly as when you'd already spent a few hours wrapped up in your girlfriend's arms.

You could tell that Rebecca was anxious, too. You all knew that you had zero fighting ability, so if the Templars were to attack your base when there was nobody around to protect you... you'd be dead meat. You'd made some attempts to comfort her, but the constant feeling of tense paranoia remained. You'd eventually compromised by agreeing to stay at the base 24/7 - the base did have some security protection, as well as over 50 security cameras on both the inside and outside of the building. It was more secure than your last one, for sure. It was frustrating to not be able to go outside sometimes, but you'd been assured that as soon as the threat waned somewhat, you could go outside, and maybe even go back home. Key word: Maybe. And that was a big, big maybe. You might stay, you might not. You didn't know yet.

But you had more important things to worry about right now than a bunch of Templars trying to ruin your lives. The date of February 3 was fast approaching, which only meant one thing - Rebecca's birthday. You did have to admit that you didn't actually know when Rebecca's birthday was until Shaun and Desmond had warned you about it two days prior. Apparently, she could get quite... _competitive_ over birthdays. As a result, you were determined to impress her with the biggest and best present she'd ever received, which, by the sounds of Shaun and Desmond's tales, would be quite tricky. The boys were willing to back off for this year, though, and let you take the prize for 'Best present', which had resulted in the three of you forming a brainstorming session whilst Becca was out getting groceries.

"New laptop?" "She won't be happy with anything that you could afford. It's a waste of time. "Fuck. Chocolate?" "She's vegetarian, and I can't remember whether chocolate is vegetarian or not. Best not to take the risk." "I'm pretty sure that chocolate is vegetarian and vegan, Des." "No, it's not vegan, it has milk in it. And you don't want to offend her, don't you?" "That's true. An extra snuggly blanket?" "Now we're getting somewhere! William's been hinting at moving us up to Scotland to escape the Templars once we have the Piece of Eden, blankets would come in handy. And it would be an excuse for you to cuddle her." "That's very true. I think, boys, that we have Present Number One." "Present number _one_?" "Yup. You didn't think that I'd be only getting her one present, right?" They both groaned. Loudly. "Oh, don't be like that! This has to be perfect!" "It won't be perfect if you die of stress before you order anything." "Shut up, Shaun."

Desmond suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes widening. "Hide the fucking notebooks." You didn't have to be asked twice, hurriedly shoving anything with present ideas written on it under chair cushions, in between furniture and the wall, hell, you could've sworn that Desmond had shoved a notebook down the ass of his jeans. You'd barely been finished for a few moments before the door opened and Rebecca stuck her head in, frowning a little. "What's going on here?" "Oh, nothing much," You said casually. "Shaun and Desmond and I were, uh, just about to set up to play Scrabble! You wanna join in?" "Sure!" Rebecca said happily. "Just let me put the shopping away." The door shut again, and you sighed with relief.

Desmond glared heavily at you. "(Y/N), what were you thinking!? Now we have to play Scrabble! I hate Scrabble!" "I know you do," You said, sighing heavily. "I know you do, Des. But I wasn't expecting Rebecca to be back so soon! I had to make something up!" "Why couldn't you have just said that we were discussing birthday gifts?" Shaun asked. "Because then," You said calmly, "She'd get curious. And when Rebecca gets curious, she starts looking. And she won't stop looking until she finds what she's looking for - which is, in this situation, her birthday gifts. And then it won't be a surprise anymore!" "That's a point," Shaun sighed. "Well, Desmond, I guess that you'll need to play Scrabble." "Fuck," Desmond huffed. "I really, really, really hate Scrabble." "I know you do, Desmond. I know you do."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

You had royally fucked up. "(Y/N), what were you _thinking!?_ " "I'm sorry! I just thought that she'd like it!" "Oh, don't get me wrong, she'll love it. But we just don't have the time, or the space, or the funds!" "I have plenty of money and it's all been transferred into a safe bank account, I made sure that it was when I came here. I'll pay for anything we could possibly need, even if I have to leave at any point. I promise." "Are you sure? It's going to be really expensive." "But she'll be so _happy!_ " "... She will be. Okay. You don't have to give it back." "Can you stop using the word 'It'?" "Why? You've been using it, too." "I'm sorry, but they're too cute to be called 'It'."

You'd gotten Rebecca a Samoyed puppy. It had been an impulse decision, but you'd seen somebody advertising puppies online, and the owner looked like such an asshole, and you'd snapped. You'd asked Desmond to go out and collect the puppy in secret, so he knew, but you'd neglected to tell Shaun, which was how you'd ended up holding the little puppy in your arms, being thoroughly scolded by the historian. The puppy was absolutely tiny, only a month old - far too young really. They were a little boy, snow-white and the fluffiest little thing you'd ever seen in your entire life. You were absolutely sure that Rebecca would adore him. The only problem was how you were going to keep him a secret until Rebecca's birthday.

You sighed heavily, bouncing the puppy in your arms a little like you'd do with a baby, causing him to whine and wriggle around a little. "What are we going to do with you?" You sighed, bringing the puppy up to your mouth and kissing him on the top of his head. "You're so small!" You squealed, bouncing up and down a little. "She's going to hear you if you're not careful," Shaun pointed out. "But you can keep him in my room for the time being, if you want." "Thank you!" You said, absolutely ecstatic. "Don't get too excited just yet, he'll have to spend some time with Desmond once in a while if I need a break."

"That's fine," You said casually. "I just want this to be a surprise for her, you know? She's gonna love him, I just know it." "Are you going to name him?" Shaun asked. "Not yet," You hummed. "I want Rebecca to meet him first, so we can name him together. I have a few ideas, though. I kinda wanna name him Snowball." "I thought you said that he'll be trained to be a guard dog?" "Perhaps. "(Y/N), have you ever met a guard dog named Snowball?" "He could be the first. And besides, Samoyeds don't make all that great guard dogs. They were originally bred for hunting and sled-pulling, so maybe we can train him to do some tricks relating to that." "Perhaps. He'd be good at it." "He would be. He's too cute to fail." Shaun sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "More that he's literally bred to do that." "That, too."

You sighed again, petting the puppy on his fluffy little head. "You've ordered the cake as well?" "Yeah. Chocolate fudge, like you told us to." "Did you get a vegan version?" "Rebecca is vegetarian, not vegan, (Y/N)." "I wanna make sure, though!" Shaun sighed, looking at you almost sympathetically. "(Y/N), I've known Rebecca for years, and she's my best friend. She isn't going to start hating you because you didn't get every detail of her birthday perfect." "Well, you don't have to worry about that, because I'm not worried." "If you insist." "I do insist." "Alright then." You swallowed hard as you turned to leave. Yeah, obviously. You weren't worried at all. You definitely weren't worried. Of course you weren't. This was all going to be just fine. Right?


	2. A Whole-Ass Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks.

It was midday, February 2nd. You were really, really panicking. You'd been preparing to put up birthday decorations overnight, gathering all of the decorations in a linen closet somewhere in the base, because face it, nobody ever actually used the linen closets. Ever. Rebecca would never, ever find them. Unless, what if she did...? You tried to push the thought from your mind, but it really wasn't working. You'd been freaking out about the whole birthday thing for a little while now, and you knew that there really wasn't anything to worry about, but it seemed that your brain had never really got the memo. You were so stressed, you were legitimately exhausted. All the time. Yes, all the goddamn time.

You were jolted out of your thoughts by a tap on your shoulder. You spun around to see Desmond standing there.

"Hey, (Y/N). I just picked up the uh, cake," He said quietly. "Rebecca is working on something in her room, so we should be safe. I put it in the minifridge in my room."

"Thanks," You replied. "Shaun offered to help me put up the decorations tonight, after Rebecca is asleep. Are you coming out here as well?"

"You bet," Desmond agreed. "Shaun has no celebratory spirit, he'll do it all the wrong."

"Quite honestly, I don't doubt that. It's a bit of a surprise that he even offered to help out, really. I wouldn't expect something like that from him. But, I need the help, so it's not like I'm gonna turn him down."

"Shaun's an asshole," Desmond replied, "But he's best friends with Rebecca. He wouldn't miss helping out with this for the world, I promise you that. Anyway, what decorations do we have?"

"Balloons, confetti, bunting, and the 'Happy birthday' banner that we all designed together," You replied. "I added the puppy's pawprints to one of the corners. She probably won't notice until we point it out, he's so small."

"That's adorable," Desmond agreed. "C'mon, you should eat something. You've been freaking out about this for _ages_. It'll be fine."

"I know, I know," You sighed. "But I want this to be absolutely perfect. If Rebecca is disappointed with this at all... I might very well crucify myself," You said solemnly. Although you knew that it wasn't actually true, it almost felt that way.

"(Y/N), it doesn't have to be perfect," Desmond insisted gently, subtly shutting the cupboard and beginning to guide you away, towards the kitchen part of the living area. "Shaun and I have been dealing with Rebecca's birthdays for the past few years. They've definitely not been perfect, ever, and I guarantee you, nobody's died yet."

"But Rebecca deserves perfect," You protested.

"Is that why you got the puppy?" Desmond teased lightly. "(Y/N), listen to me. Don't worry about a thing. You've done so much, and Rebecca loves you no matter what. Don't get yourself stressed out about this, alright?"

"Fine," You sighed. "Fine, alright. But it's on you if something goes wrong." You looked up as a door opened and Rebecca entered, walking over to you with a grin on her face.

"Alright, I've finished my report," She announced. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet," You admitted, and Rebecca gasped in mock horror.

"(Y/N)! You'll starve to death! Come on, let's get you fed." You smiled fondly as Rebecca tugged you away towards the kitchen, staring dreamily at her. God, you really, really did love her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This was bad. Really, really bad. You'd stayed up late to put up decorations, and that had failed spectacularly. You'd left Shaun and Desmond alone for maybe ten minutes in order to feed the puppy and put a cute little bow around his neck so he'd be nice and handsome for the party in the morning, but then you'd realised that Shaun and Desmond had been way, way too quiet - and they were always fucking up somehow if they were too quiet, both at the base and on missions - so you'd left your bedroom to go and see what was going on, only to find that half the decorations were dragged down and absolutely destroyed. And if that wasn't bad enough, when you'd gone back to check on the puppy, barely holding back tears... he was missing, as well.

So, there you were, crying into your knees whilst sitting, all curled up, on the floor of the living area, surrounded in scraps of bunting and pieces of popped balloon. You were pretty sure that Desmond was trying to cheer you up, or calm you down, or something, but it wasn't working. Not in the slightest. You'd worked so hard on this, and now it was all ruined.

"(Y/N)," Shaun said desperately, "I'm sorry, but you're going to wake up Rebecca." That just made it worse. Shaun's bedside manner was probably worse than anybody else in the world, and now you were sure of that. How did you know? You couldn't get any more upset, and somehow, it had happened. This was the worst goddamn day ever.

You heard footsteps just outside the doorway, and froze. Rebecca was awake. The door was shut, but not locked - there wasn't a lock on that door at all. You actually weren't entirely sure whether there were locks on any of the doors in the base. You could only hope that she was just going to the toilet, and hadn't heard you... No such luck. The door handle creaked as it turned, and you kept your head down and face hidden until the door was fully open. You swallowed hard, looking up at Rebecca. You smiled exhaustedly, and you were sure that you looked like an absolute mess - you'd been crying for a long, long time. Rebecca frowned slightly, approaching you and crouching down in front of you.

"(Y/N), what's going on here?"

Everything burst out of you, like a flood. The decorations, your present ideas, the cake, and how everything went wrong... and the puppy. The puppy, as well. You were sobbing through it all, convinced that Rebecca would be disappointed, that she wouldn't like your ideas - and your mind went blank as Rebecca drew you in for a hug, holding you tightly.

"Don't worry. The boys made this mess, they can clean it up. Nothing's wrong with the cake, so we can have that. Let's go and look for the pupper, okay?" You paused, shifting to look up at Rebecca.

"You... aren't upset?" You asked.

"Of course not," She replied, petting your hair. "Why would I be? You've done so much for me. I love you so, so much, (Y/N)... you're amazing. Come on, let's find the puppy. He has to be around here somewhere." You grinned wildly, suddenly elated.

"Okay. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my current stress. Not over my girlfriend's birthday (I don't even have a girlfriend), but stress nonetheless.
> 
> Have a great day!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, my last Rebecca/Reader fic was well-received, so here's another one! This is a sequel to Raging Crush, and I do plan to put them in a series together as soon as I come up with a good name. Any suggestions are fully welcome, LOL.
> 
> Have a great day!!! :D


End file.
